Level 1038
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 74 | previous = 1037 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 1039 | nexttype = Order }} | score = 60,000 | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *The presence of five colours and a fairly open left side of the board makes it fairly easy to create special candies. *A candy frog may helpful to clear the liquorice swirls. However, the candy frog is covered in chocolate, so you have to rescue it from chocolate. *The second to fourth columns are stuck zones. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points.4 ingredients × 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points Hence, an additional 20,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *For the first 16 moves, the key objective is to bring the ingredients down in an appropriate column. The ingredients drop on moves 4, 8, 12 and 16. Ideally, you may try to bring all four down in the left hand column (column 1), as the only other flowing column (column 5) is adjacent to the chocolate so ingredients tend to get shifted "off column" as you destroy chocolate. **However, if you have removed top icing first, new candies will spawn in column 6 so that you don't need to worry about sliding. *You will spend some moves in that first 16 trying to line up candies to enable you to ensure that ingredients will appear in the right column. You will also need to stem the wild spread of chocolate during that first 16. If you are lucky, you can achieve both of those objectives and get closer to releasing and feeding the chocolate-covered frog. *At the start of the next 24 moves, concentrate on getting the frog fed, as you will almost certainly need to trigger a "Frogtastic" to complete this level. Remember that you can load up the frog by triggering a colour bomb once on any candy of the frog's colour, not just multiple matches of three with the frog itself. *You will almost certainly want to trigger the "Frogtastic" in the centre of the liquorice-strewn three-by-three isolated area. You might want to wait until the ingredients are all lined up to drop through before triggering the "Frogtastic", although if you have several moves left and no easy route to lining up the ingredients, then it might be a better tactic to get some ingredients through using the "Frogtastic" and then working on special candies or a combination to get the rest through. Trivia *This level has an icon bug. It has no two-layered icing and only has 3×3 chocolate. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery 1038 mobile version.png|Mobile version Level 1038 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Ingredients levels Category:Luscious Lagoon levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with a candy frog Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Medium levels Category:Hexagon levels